


Confidential

by Samorry (McHammory)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Emotional Repression, F/F, I'm Sorry, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Romance, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Perfectionism, one queen dies in like the first 9 minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McHammory/pseuds/Samorry
Summary: Brianna is the leader of the Organization for State Security, a covert law enforcement group.  Spontaneously, Brianna decides to hire a secretary who comes in the form of a strapping but shy woman named Kameron Michaels.  While Brianna doesn't expect anything that couldn't be handled by everyday police force, a new threat is on the rise seeking to destroy Brianna and the people she promised to protect.





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh. Just bleh.

Brianna had to keep reminding herself to slow down.  That was an important part of first impressions: pace.  Going too fast would imply that she didn’t care, that she would definitely say no regardless of who she was interviewing.  Going too slow would express weakness, uncertainty, maybe even fear. Timing, everything relied on timing. Everything had its own rhythm, a cadence, something that couldn’t be explained by even the most intelligent of scholars.  But Brianna would be damned if she didn’t try to harness it.

Every thirty seconds or so, Brianna glanced over her shoulder to make sure the interviewee didn’t wander off somewhere.  Each time, the interviewee would still be close behind her, looking practically everywhere except the woman she was following.  Brianna didn’t get the best look at the lady behind her, but she could tell that the potential employee was quite a bit taller than Brianna (which wasn’t a surprise in the least).

_ Michaels.  Her last name is Michaels. _

In due time, the two women reached the door of Brianna’s office, marked with its distinct sign.

“After you.” Brianna spoke flatly, holding the door open.

Michaels mumbled what Brianna assumed as a “thank you” and both sat at opposite sides of the desk. 

“So,” Brianna started as she straightened a few papers about the interviewee, “Ms. Michaels.  Is it ‘miss’?”

Ms. Michaels nodded silently.  

“Do you prefer Ms. Michaels or…” Brianna glanced at the front page of Michaels’ resume. “Kameron?  Is that your name?”

“Yes, ma’am.  Kameron Michaels.” She replied nervously. “A-and you can call me whichever.  I don’t care.”

Brianna raised an eyebrow.  Ms. Michaels seemed awfully reserved.  Maybe she was downright scared of Brianna.  A small but cruel part of her wanted to push that anxiety to its limits.

“Just to clarify, you are looking to be...a secretary for this group?”

The taller woman nodded.  

“Alright, Ms. Michaels.  It says here you graduated with a degree in computer science.”

“Yes.  Bachelor’s.”

“Right.” Brianna tapped her finger on the desk and an audible volume. “What kind of secretarial experience do you have, and how can you help us?”

Kameron shifted in her seat, “Well, I worked as a receptionist for a law firm for around two and a half years.  I also worked as a hostess for a local restaurant before that, if that means anything. Um, I’m very organized, I’m determined to get my tasks done in the shortest time.  Um...I’m also good at math.”

No response came from Brianna.  She scanned Kameron, gathering whatever information she could glean visually.

Kameron had a full head of wavy brown hair, ended at the shoulders where the hair curled more.  There didn’t seem to be any product in it, so the hair was probably natural. There wasn’t much to comment on Kameron’s face.  She was pretty, definitely could catch a needy man’s eye. She was also wearing an old-looking dress-shirt, most likely a hand-me-down or from a quick trip to the dollar store.  Maybe she thought she would be able to hide it with her dark purple suit jacket, which was currently draped over Kameron’s right arm. If Brianna was going to be honest, Kameron dressed way too formally for her interview, at least compared to the others Brianna had interrogated before.  After staring for perhaps another eight seconds, Brianna noticed Kameron’s robust build. Her shoulders were broader than anyone else Brianna’s seen and her arms certainly had above-average muscle mass. A useful asset when it came to this profession. Too bad she wasn’t interested in Brianna’s profession.

“Any fighting experience, Ms. Michaels?” Brianna asked as she discovered this information.

“Uh, um, I-I took some self-defense classes.  Oh, and I’ve recently started taking boxing.” 

“Hm.  Nothing else?” 

Kameron tried her best to steady her breath.  God, what was with her today?

“No, ma’am, not that I can remember.  I’m not much of a fighter.”

That single statement made Brianna suspicious. 

“You do know the dangers that come with being associated with us, right?”

“I think so, ma’am.  I had to go through many people to schedule this interview, so I’ve been told many things.” Kameron replied bewilderedly, “From what I’ve heard, your group deals with heavy duty criminals.  Gangs, trafficking rings, those sort of situations.”

“Well, all of that is accurate, even though it doesn’t happen often.  So, at least you understand why working with us is a major risk.”

Kameron nodded. “I’m willing to take the risk, though.  Besides, a secretary isn’t going to be that vital to your operations.  What’s killing a secretary gonna do?”

Brianna hummed in consideration.  Kameron, while determined, was a quiet girl, extremely jittery too, but then again maybe an apprehensive person would be a good balance to the spontaneity Brianna faced on a daily basis.  

“Alright, Ms. Michaels.  I think you’ll be a fine addition to the team.” Brianna decided, “You’ll start tomorrow--Actually, you’ll start tonight.  I’ll help you settle in.” 

Kameron barely processed the fact that she was actually hired before Brianna stood in the doorway, ushering her to follow.

“While you’re working with us, you’ll be taught how to fight.  I know you’ve taken self defense classes, but you need more than the basics to survive here.” Brianna stated as the pair walked to the nearest door, where a dirty sticky-note labeled “Files” tagged it.

The room itself wasn’t that much better.  Countless file folders filled to the brim were stacked into multiple knee-high piles lined against the faded white walls, and a lone desk sat in the middle of it all.

“This is where you’ll be working for the most part, or at least when I need you.” Brianna turned and saw something shining in the muscular woman’s brown eyes, “Excited?”

“I just, I can’t believe this is happening.” Kameron replied. “Thank you for this opportunity, Miss…”

“Cracker, but you can call me Brianna.  Welcome to the OSS.”


	2. Just a Minute

“This is Alexis Michelle.” The officer said into her phone.

“Hey, Lexi!” A cheerful voice greeted, which Alexis immediately recognized.

“Hi, Pep!  What’s going on?”

“Well, I kinda need your help right now.”

Peppermint explained that she had decided to work late at her job as a waitress at PJ’s Diner when she started waiting on a certain man.  The man kept asking Peppermint extremely personal questions as well as staring at her as she walked away. Apparently the guy was still at his seat after an unusual amount of time, and Peppermint undoubtedly got “bad vibes” from him.

“I know you know the measures some people’ll take just to get some,” Peppermint continued, “And I don’t wanna take that risk.”

“So, you want me to drive you home?” Alexis clarified, “Well, PJ’s isn’t much of a detour for me, so I should be there soon.”

“Thank you so much, girl.  I owe you one.”

Alexis eventually pulled into the parking lot of the old diner and sent Peppermint a quick text.  Eventually, Peppermint quickly stepped out of the glass door and hopped in the passenger’s seat.

“You are my savior, Lexi.” Peppermint said.

“Don’t make such a big deal out of it.  At least I got to see this old place again.” Alexis sighed, “I remember working here when I was sixteen.  ‘Local and Loved!’ was our catchphrase.”

Her eyes focused on the white letters that were plastered on the large window, stating the same catchphrase she knew so well.  It was a simpler time for Alexis.

“Lexi, are you okay?” Peppermint asked, bringing Alexis from deep reflection.

“Y-yeah, sorry.  Let’s get you away from that creep.”

“Nothing let getting escorted in a police car to tell him I am not interested.”

“It either means you’re being protected by the law, or you’re an actual criminal.” Alexis added as she began to drive away, “Either way, he’s not coming back.”

Peppermint laughed, “I swear to god, you slay me.”

The two women stayed silent for the next few minutes, the only sound being the NPR station babbling on about politics.  And the lack of conversation was something Peppermint wasn’t a fan of. 

“So, how’s your sister?” Peppermint asked.

“Oh, Dusty?  She’s good.” Alexis answered. “Finally got a great role at the local theatre.  Sweeney Todd, of all things.”

“Is she happy about it?”

“Girl, she is ecstatic.  That role was made for her.”

“Well, good for her!” Peppermint chatted, “Sounds like she’s grown a lot since I last saw her.”

“That was, what, two years ago?” Alexis accused, making Peppermint laugh again, “But you’re right.  I had to raise Dusty all by myself, and I can’t believe she’s so independent already.”

Alexis paused for a moment. “I wish I could’ve seen that growth more in the past few years.  I feel like I should be in her life more than ever now that she’s adult. Maybe I should take a break.”

Peppermint nodded. “Yes, you should definitely take a break.  You’ve been working your ass off, chasin’ down drunk drivers, handing out tickets, you’ve been filling your damn plate.  You need to let that big beautiful brain of yours to relax.”

Alexis smiled. “I’m glad I have you as my voice of reason, Pep.”

“That’s what friends are for, Lexi.  I have all the knowledge in the universe-”

The sweet moment was rudely interrupted by a black car zooming past the squad car.  The speeding vehicle recklessly flew in front of Alexis, making her step on the brakes.

“Fucking young drunkards.  They’re license plate is fucked up too.” Alexis muttered, “Hang on. It’ll be just a minute.”

Alexis turned on her sirens and slowly followed the other car as it pulled over onto the shoulder of the road.  The officer quickly stepped out of her vehicle, and the driver stepped out of their own vehicle.

“Excuse me, do you know how fast you were going?” Alexis questioned to the figure.

The shadow didn’t respond.  Their whole body and face was obscured by the lack of light, but Alexis could definitely see a bottle in the person’s hand.

“Have you been drinking?  I’m going to have to test you.”

The other person only walked to the edge of their car, forcing Alexis to come forward herself.  As she came closer, Alexis could determine that the person she pulled over was female. Even stranger, the woman seemed to have some sort of plastic mask obscuring the top half of her face.  And yet, it wasn’t anything Alexis didn’t see before, so she didn’t give much thought into it.

“Coming from a party, are you?” Alexis assumed, writing up a ticket.  “Driving with a mask on isn’t the safest thing-”

Alexis suddenly felt glass cracking over her head, reeling her forward until she hit the ground.  Warm blood began gushing from cuts in her temples and forehead. Alexis shakily touched her head, realizing it was covered with a strong-smelling liquid.  Alcohol.

The officer could barely recover from her shock when she was lifted up by the collar of her shirt and dragged across the asphalt.  She was seeing double, she must have been. No, no, there were more than one person there, each in their own mask. There were three people, all women in their own half-face masks.  Three people. Alexis was pinned against the the black car’s trunk by two of her attackers, the third one standing right in front of her. Alexis tried to get a word out, one single word out, but she couldn’t.

Sharp pain raced from her abdomen, filling her with a scorching fear.  Alexis screamed, but a quick hand muffled any cries of agony. Any struggles against the strong grips of her attackers meant nothing.  The third showed no reaction to the fighting officer and kept stabbing the helpless woman’s abdomen over and over.

Stab.

     Stab.

          Stab.

At last, Alexis’ movement ceased.  Her eyes rolled back. The two who were holding her dropped her corpse, letting it flop onto the asphalt.  But it seemingly wasn’t over yet, as a shrill scream caught all three attacker’s attention. 

Peppermint realized that she had just given herself away to the trio of killers, and instinctively made a break for it.

“Get her!” The tallest of the three ordered.

The other two almost immediately caught up with Peppermint, and one tackled her to the ground.  Peppermint lost all the air in her lungs, and for a moment she couldn’t breathe. The three murderers surrounded Peppermint.

“What do we do with this one?” A shorter one asked.

“She saw what we did.  She’s a witness! We need to get rid of her!” The third one exclaimed.

Peppermint panted desperately, tears running down her cheeks. “Please, I promise I won’t tell anyone!  I’ll keep my mouth shut, you won’t have to worry about anything!”

The tallest grabbed Peppermint’s face, regarding it for a moment.

“Mm, she’s not one of them.  Let her live.”

The third scoffed. “Are you kidding me?  She’s gonna let them know the second we step into the car!”

“That’s right.” said the tall one. “That’s why we won’t let her get to them.”

Suddenly, the tall attacker lashed out and dug the already bloody blade into Peppermint’s thigh.  She signaled the other two to bring the screaming woman over, closer to the area between the two cars.  They lay Peppermint down near Alexis’ corpse. One of the attackers grabbed Peppermint’s phone and chucked it off the side of the highway, into the thick brush.

“Please don’t try to take the knife out.” The second one whispered, “It causes a lot more bleeding.”

The black car sped away, leaving Peppermint and Alexis in the faint headlights of the police car.  Peppermint feebly dragged herself to Alexis’ body, grabbing the closest hand. It was cold.

“Alexis?” She asked weakly, “Come on, girl.  You gotta get us out of here.”

Peppermint lightly shoved the body by the shoulder, like she was trying to wake Alexis from a nap, but Alexis didn’t move.

“Please.  Get up. I know it hurts but you gotta get up.”

Peppermint was persistent, telling herself that Alexis would stand up again if she kept nudging her.  Eventually, Peppermint’s nudges turned to pushes, and her encouragements turned to begs, but nothing ever came.  Peppermint stopped, turning onto her back. Her face soaked in tears, she began praying. Praying for someone to see the horrifying sight.  Praying to see the two women laying on the side of the road, bloodied and beaten, with their attackers nowhere to be found. Praying for someone, anyone to save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [In the tune of Monet's Cher verse]:  
> EMOTIONAL MA-NI-PU-LA-TION!


	3. At the Precinct

It was early in the morning when Brianna had received the news.  She opened up her computer to find an email from RuPaul Charles herself, stating: “I’m sorry for contacting you on such a short notice.  I thought maybe you could provide insights since you’ve worked with Alexis before. Call me for more information.”

The photos weren’t much better.  “Bloody mess” were the only words Brianna could think of.  Who would ever do this to Alexis, let alone anyone of her caliber?  Brianna pressed her lips together, forcing her tears to stay inside.  She could cry later, but right now she needed some sort of clarity. 

Brianna stormed out of her office and burst into Kameron’s room.  Kameron jolted, almost dropping the stack of files and sticky notes she was handling. 

“Oh!  Hello, Miss Cracker.  I was just organizing.” Kameron opened, “Do you need something?”

“Grab your computer.  We’re visiting the precinct, and I need you to take notes.” Brianna stated.

“Er, of course, ma’am!” Kameron blurted, grabbing for her laptop, “Do you want me to drive you?”

“I can drive myself.  Thanks for the offer, though.”

Kameron accompanied her short boss to the placid-looking car.  Neither one talked the entire ride there.

Brianna welcomed herself in, passing by multiple officers and not answering any questions as to why she was there.  The short blonde reached an ominous door labeled “Captain’s Office.” Brianna looked back to see Kameron’s eyes were wider than usual, and her pupils were shivering in their sockets.

“Don’t be nervous, Kameron.” Brianna assured, “Rupaul doesn’t look it, but she’s nice.  Unless she drank a lot the night before which, let’s be honest, happens when you least expect it.”

Before Kameron could ask anything, Brianna rapped on the door. 

“It’s Brianna.  I want to talk.” 

A tall, imposing figure opened the door and let Brianna and Kameron step in.

“Hello, Brianna.  I thought I told you to call me.”

“I didn’t miss that part, Rupaul.  But I’d prefer if we had this conversation face-to-face.” Brianna replied as her and Kameron sat down, “This is Kameron Michaels, my secretary.”

Rupaul blinked, “Why do you have a secretary?”

“I have my reasons.  Let’s not get off-topic.”

Kameron set up her a document for investigation notes as Rupaul took out photos from the case file. 

“Eleven stab wounds.  All on the abdomen.” She stated, spreading the photos around the desk, “Alexis was already dead when she was found.  Interestingly, we found some sort of marking cut into her neck.”

Brianna glanced at the photo Rupaul had gestured to.  The marking consisted of two parallel lines with two lines curving inwards on the top and bottom.  Brianna turned to Kameron.

“Have you seen anything like that before?” She asked quietly.

Kameron swallowed, “Looks familiar, but...but no.”

Brianna regarded Kameron for a brief moment before turning back to the captain.

“Was anyone else there at the scene?”

“Just one.” Charles replied, pushing another file towards Brianna, “Agnes Moore, but her friends call her Peppermint.  She was stabbed in left thigh, but nothing else happened. She’s currently at the hospital and hasn’t been questioned yet.”

“...What?” Brianna questioned, “Why the hell not?”

“Well, I wanted you to investigate this.” Rupaul explained.

The blonde couldn’t help but scoff. “Please.  Out of all the police and agents you have at your fingertips you come to me-”

Rupaul slammed a hand on her desk, making both Brianna and Kameron jump. 

“Don’t dance around this, Brianna.  Alexis was one of the best we had, and the sudden death of an OSS agent in this manner cannot be a coincidence.  The killer even left a calling card!”

“But-”

“This is much more than you think.  You’re our best bet to stop whoever may be targeting agents before they can kill more.”

Brianna chewed her lip in frustration. “Fine.  But I’m going to have to get some help.”

Rupaul nodded. “Do what you must, but just know that I’m counting on you.”

“Wow, no pressure at all.” Brianna mumbled to Kameron. “Thank you, Rupaul. I’ll try my best.”

After a quick goodbye, Rupaul showed Brianna and Kameron out of her office.

“God,” Brianna groaned, “Out of all the cases I could’ve gotten, it had to be this one.“

The blonde leaned against the wall, rubbing her face. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Kameron asked. 

“Yeah, I’ve lost people before.  I am worried about you, however.”

Kameron’s eyes widened, “Me?  I, um--why...why worry about--uh--me, exactly?”

“Because I’m dragging you into this, and I’m worried that you won’t be able to handle something like a murder case, at the very least.”

The taller woman wasn’t sure whether she should be offended or gratified.  “Oh, no...I’ll be fine.” Kameron defended. “You’ll just need me for case notes and interviews, right?  I won’t get caught in the crossfire.”

Brianna shrugged, “You’re probably right.  I just thought...No, you’re right, you’re right.”  The blonde clapped her hands. “Alright. Let’s get to work, shall we?  I need you to do me a favor.”

“Of course!  What do you need me to do?” Kameron seemed to perk up at the chance to do something.

“It’s nothing much.  I just need you to talk to two people and gather information.” The short woman explained, “First person is the woman that was discussed in the office, Agnes Moore.  As you’ve heard she’s at the hospital, and I want as much information you can get about the night of the crime. There’s also a woman named Dusty Ray Bottoms who you need to talk to.” Brianna explained, “She’s Alexis’ sister, and it’s possible that she has information about Alexis’ friends or enemies.”

Brianna promised to send Dusty’s address as well as a list of appropriate questions via text.

“What about you?  Can you not come with me?” Kameron asked. 

“Well, I have to find a few people to help us.  As much as I hate to admit it, Alexis’ death is most likely more than just a murder case, so I need all the help I can get.”  Brianna stated. “Oh, by the way, take my car.”

With a hesitant agreement and a donation of Brianna’s car keys, Kameron sent herself out of the precinct building and immediately felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

**Brianna Cracker:**

583 Ashburn Ave. #215

**Brianna Cracker:**

Make sure you ask questions about  the events leading up to the incident

**Brianna Cracker:**

AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE SYMBOL

An image was attached with the last message, the same bloody symbol that made Kameron shiver.  For a moment, Kameron felt a brief but deep flash of fear, which she tried to suppress by using the reliable tactic of thinking about other things.

_ 583 Ashburn Ave. #215.  Dusty Ray Bottoms. Agnes Moore.  _

Kameron forced herself to repeat the three phrases as she started Brianna’s small car and drove away from the precinct.  

God, this was going to be a nightmare.


	4. Gaining information

Apartment number 215.  Ashburn Avenue. This was definitely the place.  

Kameron hesitated at the white door before her.  She wasn’t exactly a socially apt person, so she didn’t know how to start a conversation, let alone a police-style interview.  What would she even say? “Hello, I’m here to talk about your sister’s death.” wasn’t exactly a welcoming opener. Did this Dusty even know about Alexis?  How would Kameron break the news? Kameron sighed. Maybe she was overthinking this. After all, she only had to walk in, ask questions, take notes, and leave.  She could do this. 

Three knocks was all Kameron could manage. 

“Hello, Dusty Ray Bottoms?” Kameron requested, “I work with the OSS, and I just want to talk with you for a moment.”

No response seemed to reach Kameron, which led her to call for the woman again.  Once again, Kameron received no response. Was she not home? 

“Ms. Bottoms!” Kameron called with a raised voice, knocking as hard as she allowed herself to. 

The third time’s a charm.  It took only a few seconds for Kameron to get the response she wanted. 

_ “FUCK OFF!” _

Well, more like the response she  _ needed _ .  It still took her aback nonetheless. 

“D...Dusty Ray Bottoms?  I’m an...agent from the OSS and I need to ask you a few questions-”

“I know why you’re here!” The voice, presumably Dusty, from inside snapped, “Don’t be so vague about it.”

“I just need your help for one moment-”

“The answer is no, jackass.  Don’t come here and bother me ever again.”

Kameron chewed her lip.  “Ma’am, I just-”

The sound of two hands slamming on the wooden door made Kameron jump back and yelp. 

“Are you fucking  _ deaf? _ ” The voice cried, “I don’t want to talk.  I want you to leave me alone, and you can’t even fucking pull that off!  So leave now or I’ll...I’ll slit your throat!”

Kameron was absolutely stupefied by what she had just experienced.  Kameron stalled for a few more moments before turning around and leaving the building entirely.  She quickly sat in the car and slowly caught her breath. Needless to say, that interview was a complete failure.  But it wasn’t over yet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The white walls of a hospital exuded a nearly frozen atmosphere that sent chills throughout Kameron’s body.  What was also unsettling was the pure lack of sound. Despite the nurses and doctors traveling through the halls, and the multitude of people filling every single chair in sight, no one spoke above murmurs.  After Kameron quickly explained the current situation, a nurse from the front desk led her down a long corridor and past numerous white rooms until they stopped at a certain room, no different from the others.  

“Ms. Moore?” The nurse asked as she peeked into the room. “You have a visitor.”

The nurse stepped aside to let Kameron inside the room.  Agnes, or Peppermint as Kameron heard, sat in the hospital bed with her back propped up against the upper side of the mattress, and a blanket covered Agnes below her hips.  The dark amber eyes that stared at Kameron contained a distant warmth, almost as if a bright light had been turned off but heat still remained.

“Hello, Ms. Moore.  My name is Kameron Michaels.  I work for the...city’s police department, and I’m just here to ask you a few questions.  If you’re comfortable with that, of course.”

Agnes’ neutral expression didn’t shift, “Of course not.  You’re here to ask about Alexis, aren’t you?”

“Well, yes.” Kameron answered as she set up her laptop, “I hope this isn’t too difficult for you.” 

“I’ll let you know if I’m uncomfortable.” Agnes replied, flashing a small smile.

Kameron nodded, running over the questions Brianna had recommended to her.  “So...Ms. Moore...what happened before the-uh-the incident?”

The other woman sighed in contemplation before explaining everything she knew: The diner, the man, the car, the attackers and what they looked like.

“I didn’t know what came over me.” said Agnes, “I was just so horrified, I couldn’t help myself.  I-I don’t know.”

Agnes picked at her nails and turned away from Kameron’s stare. 

“Did they do anything to you besides the...y’know.”

“Well...they destroyed my phone, but that’s about it.  It was like...it didn’t seem like they wanted to kill me.”

“Oh?”

“No, they said …‘she’s not one of them’ or something like that.  That’s when they got me in the leg and drove away…” Agnes looked up at Kameron with wide eyes. “I saw her, I saw Alexis.  She...she was laying on the ground next to me. I-I couldn’t believe she was dead. Even though I saw it all happen, e-even with...with blood everywhere, I...I just-” Agnes hugged her arms tightly, quaking under the thin hospital bed sheet. “I couldn’t let myself say she was dead!  I couldn’t accept it, I just couldn’t!”

Agnes began to sob into her hands, tears running through her fingers and down her cheeks like a broken faucet.  Kameron paused in shock before slamming her laptop shut and jumping to the other woman’s side.

“M-Ms. Moore, please it’s not your fault!  You had no control a-and there wasn’t anything you could do about it!” Kameron defended, “Please, it’s okay.”

Kameron placed her hand on the other woman’s shoulder, hoping that would somehow help.  

“I-I’m so sor-sorry…” Agnes sniffed, “I’m n-not usually li-like this…”

“No, no, it’s okay.  Don’t apologize for crying now.  It’s okay.”

Kameron decided to stay with Agnes and comfort her while she calmed down.  Agnes sniffled and wiped her face on the sheets, occasionally taking deep breaths.

“I...I wish I could talk you through this.” Kameron laughed quietly, “But I don’t know if I can find the right words.  

Agnes hummed shakily.  “Have you ever lost someone?”

Kameron hesitated. “Once...I lost my father when I was young.” Kameron explained, slightly smiling in reminiscence,  “Well, not young. I was seventeen. I-It was just a heart attack. Couldn’t have predicted it.”

There was no response from Agnes, so Kameron continued to ramble.

“He was a tough, my dad.  He would follow the rules as closely as one person could get, and he would get mad if he caught me breaking the rules.” Kameron went on, “But he was a kind man at heart.  Kind but strong. Nobody would’ve ever expected him to be taken down by a heart-attack. I saw it happen and was just so scared. I couldn’t do anything.”

The other woman nodded. “How did you cope, experiencing something like that?”

Kameron felt her blood run cold, and her smile disappeared.  Her gaze became blank, almost empty.

“I...I never thought about it...I never let myself remember....”

The two women were silent.  Agnes looked at Kameron with a concerned glare.  Kameron inhaled sharply and pulled away from the hospital bed.

“I should let you rest now, Ms. Moore.  Er--actually I have one more question for you.”

Kameron pulled up a photo of the symbol that was carved into the victim’s neck and showed it to Agnes.  Two parallel lines, with two inward curved lines on the top and bottom. 

“Do you recognize this symbol?  It was found at the scene of the crime.”

Agnes stared at the carving for a moment before glancing back up to Kameron. 

“That’s the symbol for Gemini.  Is it important?”

Kameron pursed her lips. “I’m not sure.  Not yet. But it must mean something.” Kameron sighed. “Well, again, I should let you rest.  Have a good day, Ms. Moore.”

“Thank you, Ms. Michaels.”

Kameron paused and then huffed.  “Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you, really.” She replied. 

“I felt like it needed to be said.” Agnes answered, shrugging. “Take care of yourself, Ms. Michaels.”

The brunette opened her mouth, but could only respond with a mere “thank you” before leaving the room.  

The Gemini symbol.  That’s why Kameron thought it was familiar.  She had seen it in gift shops and advertisements for shady websites.  The Gemini symbol...what could it mean?

She had to tell Brianna about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating whether or not I should write a chapter where Brianna gets the squad together or if I should cut to when Kameron meets all of them

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
